


Early Christmas Present

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben’s a Sweetie, Christmas, Cute, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Retail Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader has been having quite a stressful Christmas but Ben is always on hand to help her feel better





	Early Christmas Present

The monotonous thump of several Christmas classics echoed around the bustling aisles of the store. The repetitive music was now ingrained in Y/Ns brain, a mix of jingling bells and festive phrases all hodgepodge together. She was sure that the reason for Christmas music was not to spread cheer but rather the drown out the arguments in shops over who got the last tray of mince pies first or the eradicate the wails of children who had no interest in their parents shopping for Christmas dinner as they had been distracted and wanted to get the latest toy on the 23rd of December not understanding that Santa had already got the exact present locked away in their cupboard under the stairs.

Y/N was almost finished for the day. It was the 24th December and there were only 10 minutes left of her shift before she was done until the 27th. How she had wangled not only Christmas Day and Boxing Day off she would never know but she wasn’t going to question her luck. She deserved it, in the run-up to Christmas she had done 12 days worth of shifts, having to cover for co-workers who had come down with ‘flu’ suspiciously close after the works Christmas do. At least someone else’s hangover meant she had an extra few quid in for New Year’s Eve which she had also managed to get off.

Though it hadn’t been without sacrifice. Her 12 days of Christmas had been something else.

12 shifts in retail  
11 trips to look in the back  
10 belligerent customers  
9 last-minute purchases  
8 hours at a till  
7 babies crying  
6 sneezes in her direction  
5 am starts  
4 fist fight  
3 lost children  
2 sore feet  
1 Vomit Cleanup on aisle 3

It had been a fun filled 12 days but as that clock ticked ever closer to finishing time Y/N excitement and exhaustion built. She was just ringing up her last customer. A woman who had bought a hundred pounds worth of groceries had the nerve to run for a few more items as she was rung up and then proceed to try and use five coupons, all of which had expired. As she went to tell the woman her discounts would not count she saw an argument bubbling under the surface ready to pop as she said the words. Wanting to get home on time she accepted two of the coupons, knocking around £5 off the original price and watched as the woman’s annoyance retreated behind her eyes, unable to say anything unkind. Y/N helped her bag everything up as the woman left she threw her ‘this till is closed’ sign on the conveyor belt and headed to the back for her belongings.

She tried to avoid as many people as possible as she headed out for fear of being collared to help for a while longer but whispered her goodbyes to some of her coworkers who were still in for another few hours of a shift. Once she donned her coat, scarf, gloves and bag she prepared herself for the walk home and went to the back door, pushing the latch gently. The wind whipped into the storeroom past her as she walked out into the car park. It was dark and cold though the lot was lit by the stores outside lights and the street lamps just ahead. She gathered herself a bit tighter in her coat and walked toward the other side of the car park that entered into the main road. As she got towards it she heard a rumble of a familiar engine approaching her from behind. She turned, raising her hand to block out the bright headlights, to see her boyfriend, Ben’s car idling towards her. She stopped and allowed it to roll forward and stop beside her. The door opened a tad and she hastened to climb in, the cold in her bones. The car was warm and inviting as was the face of the boy sat next to her.

image  
‘Hey,’ he said with a smile as she got herself settled.  
‘Hiya,’ she smiled, ‘what are you doing here?’  
‘Oh charmin’, can’t I pick my girlfriend up from work?’ He said with a smirk.  
‘Of course,’ she said with an eye roll, ‘but I thought you were busy. And it’s only a ten-minute walk.’  
‘Yeah well,’ he said, ‘it’s dark and I want you home safe and anyway I finished my Christmas shopping early so.’  
‘Only you could think the 24th December was finishing early.’  
‘Honestly, I do this amazingly selfless and sweet thing and I get nothing but grief,’ he smiled, ‘don’t I get a kiss?’  
‘Nope,’ YN chuckled, ‘unless you’ve got some mistletoe.’  
‘Oh I do,’ he said, ‘but it’s in my pants, feel free.’  
‘Ben!’ She giggles as he leaned over and the pair shared a tender but quick kiss before he started his car and set off home.

image  
The roads were busy as Ben turned onto the main road outside the shop and the cars were rolling at a slow but steady speed. ‘How was work?’ Ben said keeping his eyes on the road.

‘Busy,’ she sighed, ‘I had three arguments today and I was wrong in all of them.’  
‘Annoying when that happens, isn’t it?’ he said with a raised eyebrow hearing the sarcasm dripping in her words.  
‘Yeah, we had this one lady come in and ask for a specific bottle of wine. When I told her we didn’t have it she demanded that we go and look in the back, which I did, and then when I told her we didn’t have it, because I know what’s in the back, she said ‘well, if you can’t be bothered doing your job then you shouldn’t have bothered.’  
‘Bet that went down well.’  
‘Too right, I nearly punched her right then and there. I said that it wasn’t that I didn’t want to it’s that we genuinely didn’t have anything. She then told me she wanted to speak to the manager.’  
‘Oof.’  
‘I smiled and told her ‘of course madam’ then went to get them and described her and I quote, ‘there’s an absolute cockwomble that wants to see you.’  
‘What did she say?’ Ben chuckled.  
‘She sighed and said, ‘Another one!?!?’

Ben erupted in a fit of laughter before he shook his head. Y/N sighed before she felt a bubble of happiness erupt in her as the car turned into their street and relaxation was finally in reach. Ben pulled into the drive and climbed out, Y/N following suit. He went to the boot and collected his bags before the two of them headed inside. The house was warm and inviting. The tree was lit and there were candles dotted around the living room. Aromatic smells came from the kitchen and Y/N looked up at Ben who was depositing his bags on the couch and said, ‘did you cook?!’  
‘Yep,’ he chuckled, ‘and I ran you a bath before I left which should be ready about now.’  
‘Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?’ she chuckled as Ben sidled towards her and enveloped her in his arms.  
‘I know you’ve been working very hard and I thought you deserved it. And it’s Christmas.’  
‘Oh babe,’ she smiled leaning up to give him a kiss.  
‘And I thought that once you’re relaxed and fed that I might be in luck for Christmas to come early if you know what I mean.’  
Ben was barely able to escape the pillow that Y/N grabbed straight away off of the couch and lobbed at his head.


End file.
